


A Teacher's Life and Love

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Nico and Percy are Teachers [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Gods, Anal, Bottom!Percy, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Italian-substitute!Nico, M/M, Misunderstandings, Shounen-ai, Slash, Top!Nico, men are morons, swim-coach!Percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 18:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2357099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy loves working at Aken Academy. He loves swimming, he loves children, he loves his friends. And as the swim-coach at the high school, he works with children and most his colleagues are his best friends. Life is close to perfect, the only thing missing is a special someone to share it with.<br/>Fate sends him Nico di Angelo, from Venice. The new guy who is supposed to teach Italian at the school and who as of now doesn't have a place to stay and lives in a hotel.<br/>How convenient that one of Percy's flatmates, Grover, just moved out to live with his fiance Juniper. So Percy offers him the room and, well, let's see where everything goes from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Day of School

Title: A Teacher's Life and Love – The Italian Substitute

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; high school AU

Disclaimer : All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, explicit intercourse, anal, shoujo-ai, hetero, threesome

Main Pairing: Nicercy

Side Pairings: Luke/Octavian, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Piper/Annabeth, Chris/Clarisse, Charles/Silena, Jason/Reyna, Grover/Juniper, Octavian/Percy (past)

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Jason Grace, Juniper, Grover Underwood, Silena Beauregard, Charles Beckendorf, Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Alabaster C. Torrington, Ethan Nakamura, Luke Castellan, Octavian Simmons, Lupa, Chiron

Own Characters : Sedanur Aykan, Sam Raser, Derek Rhys, Trend Austin

Summary: Nico is the new guy at school and while trying to fit in, he also had to find a place to live at. A good thing the swimming coach's roommate happened to have moved out recently. The down sight? Nico was really starting to crush on his colleague who kept walking around half naked in their apartment. And the rest of his new colleagues are driving the new Italian teacher crazy too.

 

**A Teacher's Life and Love**

_ The Italian Substitute _

 

_Chapter 1: First Day of School_

 

Percy Jackson loved his job. It combined all the things he loved. He was working with his best friends, he could teach children – and he _loved_ kids – and he was in the water basically all the time. Being the swim coach of the high school team and PE teacher rocked. The kids in his classes loved him, they basically worshiped him, which was a pretty neat feeling. Another plus was that he could use the school's pool whenever he wanted since he had the keys. So before classes, he liked to come in early with the first rays of the sun to take long, relaxing swims. Like right now.

What he wasn't aware of was the man standing at the side of the pool. The very intrigued man. Olive skin shone bronze in the light of the slowly rising sun, dark curls a mess on his head, high cheekbones making him look quite charismatic. His black pants and vest were tight-fitted and so was the dark blue nearly black silken shirt, first three buttons open, giving a free view of his collar and more of that amazing olive skin. That was the image Percy took in once he surfaced.

“Pervert!”, was the first thing out of Percy's mouth as he stared at the other. “Who are you and why are you just standing there, lurking in the shadows and undressing me with your eyes!”

“There is not much left to imagine undressing”, replied the other amused.

His accent was heavy, thick and so freaking hot that Percy was glad he was still floating in the water or otherwise he would have swooned. And then that sexy smirk on those lips and the mischievous sparkle in the darkest eyes he had ever stared into. Gulping hard, he climbed up.

“Well, I usually don't wear a three-part-suit when I take a swim”, replied Percy with a snort. “Now, shall I call the cops because you're breaking and entering? Or is there an explanation?”

“I'm Niccoló di Angelo, the new teacher for italiano”, replied the olive-skinned man with a charming smile. “You can call me Nico, bello. Come ti chiami?” [trans: _What's your name?_ ]

“Eh?”, asked Percy doe-eyed, grabbing for his towel. “What was that?”

“Ah, scusi. I'm not used to this yet... What is your name?”, asked the Italian sheepishly.

“Percy Jackson. I'm the swimming coach. I didn't know we actually found a teacher for Italian. The kids will be extatic, especially the girls. Italian, the language of sex”, laughed Percy.

“Dove vuoi andar a parare, carino?”, wanted Nico to know, cocking one eyebrow. [trans: _What are you driving at, pretty?_ ]

“Uhm, yeah, lost again”, chuckled Percy, cocking his head (and shifting a little, blushing).

“What you mean with that?”, asked Nico interested. “Language of sex?”

“Well, they say French is the language of love, right? Because it lulls the weak-hearted in for romance. But Italian? Totally the language of sex, lulling people into beds”, grinned Percy.

He was brightly flustered and he had to admit that every time the Italian man slipped into his mother tongue, Percy's cock gave an involuntary twitch. Either he soon put some clothes on or he started thinking about boobs or something else off-turning. Especially when Nico chuckled amused – such a rich and tempting sound that was. Wrapping the towel around his waist, he hoped that would at least help a little to cover his slow-building problem.

“So you're the new guy around? What are you doing here so early? Does school in Italy start at five in the morning?”, joked Percy curiously and started his way toward the gym.

“My flight arrived at four, I figured taking a nap would result in me being late on my first day so I decided to come and take a look around before everyone arrived. I suppose you beat me to it?”

Nico offered him a charming smile that made Percy blush just the tiniest bit. “I'm the coach of the swim team. I like to train before first class. Can't be a bad example and have a McDonald's belly.”

He grinned and patted his well-defined stomach. Nico hummed in appreciation and licked his lips, which went unnoticed by Percy who was walking in front of him, leading the way to the showers.

“Uhm, so... Give me five to get showered and another five to get changed and I could... give you a tour, I guess? I mean, I do have the keys... Wait, how did you get onto the school ground?”

“I climbed the fence. It's not that high”, smirked Nico and sat down on one of the benches. “But yes, I would appreciate a tour. And your keys, do they lead to a room with a coffee maker?”

“The teacher's lounge, yes”, nodded Percy amused. “Just sit and wait.”

Nico smiled amused as he watched the swaying of Percy's hips. The young man was only wearing dripping-wet swimming shorts that clung to his ass in a very complimenting way. Then again, with an ass like that, Nico doubted  _anything_ would be able to make that look bad. Leaning back, he enjoyed the view until it disappeared in one of the shower stalls. The tanned skin was tightly wrapped around impressive muscles that showed off that he indeed was a swimmer. A blue tribal tattoo ran down his right arm and covered his shoulder and shoulder-blade. It reminded him of rippling waves and the stormy sea. Very entrancing. Just like the rest of the stranger. He enjoyed the way those unique turquoise-blue eyes had sparkled every time the young man had laughed. It already seemed to pay off for Nico to be here. When his plane had landed on American soil early this morning – or late last night, however one may view that – he had only dropped his things off in his hotel room and decided to clear his head with a little walk. This had all come a little on short-notice, but he had to get out of Italy and the job offer was perfect, so he had agreed to start the next day, packed his things and took the next flight to New York. But when he had arrived at the hotel half past four in the morning, he had no idea what to do next. Collapsing on the bed for a nap had been tempting, but he knew he would have slept through his alarm and missed his first day. So he decided to get there early and take a look around the school ground. He had not expected to find a beautiful siren swimming in the pool though. His mood was now officially lifted.

“So, I'm back. Where do you want to start, Nico?”, wanted Percy to know.

“The garden was quite gorgeous from outside, would you mind showing me?”, asked Nico.

Percy was grinning the whole time as they walked through the garden, the running tracks and football field. They kept talking and Nico just kept making Percy smile. It was amazing how easy it was to talk to the handsome Italian. He continued the tour, showing Nico the different rooms – like the work room for Leo's and Charles' mechanic classes – or the kitchen rooms for the cooking classes they gave in the afternoons, the ateliers for Rachel's art classes. The next three hours just seemed to flow away from them and by the time seven-thirty rolled around, they were sitting on the couch in the teacher's lounge, drinking coffee and continuing their conversation. Nico had been telling Percy everything about Italy, about Venice. Had to describe every brick in the wall of Nico's home, every piece of sand on the beach in front of the house, the cliffs and just everything.

“I always wanted to see Italy”, sighed Percy dreamily. “Well, Europe in general. So many different cultures on one continent. It must be amazing. Did you travel a lot? See other countries too?”

“Si”, nodded Nico amused. “I used to just get onto a train and travel. I know, nowadays people prefer flying, but... in a train, you can see the vast landscapes, the beauty that lays between your home and your destination. I like to enjoy every second, every... picture I pass.”

“You sound like a real aficionado”, grinned Percy teasingly.

“Si. I do enjoy beauty in all its shapes”, smirked Nico with a nod, staring intensely at Percy.

“Oh, then you're sitting in front the right person! Percy is one of my favorite models!”

Percy jumped slightly like a little boy caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Turning a little, he saw Rachel grinning at him. The pretty redhead stared curiously over at Percy and Nico.

“Rachel!”, hissed Percy embarrassed before turning back to Nico apologetically. “That's Rachel Dare, our teacher for art and its history. She's always quite... blunt. Rach, this is Nico, he's starting as the new Italian teacher. I didn't even know Luke had found someone to fill the spot.”

“Octavian told me last night when we were out for drinks that Luke found someone on short notice. It was all done yesterday”, replied Rachel interested. “A relative of Frank's wife?”

Frank was the owner of a restaurant, a beautiful place. The cook gave cooking lessons in the afternoon. Percy hummed intrigued. He didn't have much to do with Frank, but he knew that his friend Leo totally had the hots for the part time teacher.

“Hazel is my sister”, confirmed Nico. “She told me about how desperately the principal was looking for some teachers for a wider language program, to bring the school more... prestige? By teaching more than just Spanish and French. It's a pleasure meeting you, Rachel Dare.”

The freckled redhead flushed a little as the Italian kissed her hand. “Oh. A gentleman. Nice.”

“Anyway, if Rachel is here, our principal should be here too. You should probably check in with him”, suggested Percy. “You still know where his office is or should I guide you?”

“Finish your coffee, carino”, declined Nico and shook his head. “I will be fine. And thank you, again. You were a wonderful guide. I hope to see you during lunch break?”

“Sure”, nodded Percy, grinning despite himself.

 

/break\

 

Nico was only mildly surprised when he walked in on two hot blondes going at it. A lean, skinny blonde was pressing another blonde guy with a scar on his face against the desk, had him pinned.

“Uhm, I am looking for Principal Castellan?”, asked Nico, unsure if he really should interrupt.

“Bloody hell”, growled the skinny blonde, backing off some.

“I told you it wasn't a good idea to do this before classes start, Octavian!”, hissed the scarred blonde back and sat up, straightening his clothes. “I'm Principal Castellan. Mister Simmons, if we could... continue this meeting later on? I will see you in the library by second period.”

“Of course, Principal Castellan”, nodded Octavian and rolled his eyes.

The blonde threw Nico a nasty glare – most likely because Nico had interrupted his naughty-time – and left, closing the door rather loudly. Nico blinked a couple of times before taking a seat opposite of Luke Castellan. The principal was still flustered and his hair was a little messed-up.

“Okay, who the hell are you?”, grunted Luke, brows furrowed.

“Niccoló di Angelo, your new Italian teacher”, introduced Nico, cocking one eyebrow.

“Oh. Right. New guy. Levesque's brother”, nodded Luke wide-eyed. “Sorry, I just...”

“You expected me to look different”, nodded Nico amused. “Most people look surprised when they hear that Hazel and I are siblings. Half-siblings though. Thank you for even considering me, even though you did not know me. I'm still quite startled you hired me right away though.”

“It's the first week of the school year, if you start today, we can put your class into the schedule for this year, which would be incredible. Every day wasted on documents and job interviews is a day less of classes. I'm glad you agreed to come in on such short notice though”, said Luke. “Now... Let's discuss your schedule and if you're fine with it, you would start right away?”

Nico nodded in agreement and got comfortable. This promised to be a long meeting.

 

/break\

 

Percy's schedule offered him a four hour gap of lunch break. He sometimes took the time for some window shopping, or if his wallet allowed it, real shopping. But most of the time, he just explored the grounds of the Aken Academy. It was such a large property, with the beautiful gardens, the sports grounds and the classrooms. It was easy losing track of time while roaming the grounds.

“Percy? What are you doing here?”, asked his very best friend Annabeth surprised.

He grinned sheepishly as he entered the room he probably spend the least amount of time in. The library. The librarian Octavian was sitting at a table together with Annabeth, the literature teacher. They were going through different books, probably planning Annabeth's plan for the school year.

“Felt like taking a look here. It's the third day of the school year, I figured I should stop by at least once”, grinned Percy and waved at them. “How are things going so far?”

“Bloody wonderful”, snarled Octavian with a glare. “New guy interrupted me and Luke.”

“I told you that sleeping with the boss will end badly”, snorted Annabeth, rolling her eyes.

“This whole facility is one big incestuous institution anyway”, huffed Octavian.

“Point taken”, chuckled Percy, eyes dancing with amusement.

“How is the new guy anyway? I heard it's Frank's brother-in-law?”, asked Annabeth intrigued.

“Handsome. Charming. Italian”, listed Percy with a small sigh. “Or, to sum it up: Silena will be complaining how all her cheerleaders are only drooling over their new Italian teacher.”

“Sounds to me more as though all your swimmers are going to complain how their coach is only drooling over their new Italian teacher”, countered Annabeth with one cocked eyebrow.

“He has this whole hot accent going on. You know how weak that makes me”, whined Percy.

“Why yes, I do recall making you drool quite a lot when we first met”, nodded Octavian, laying heavy on his British accent. “Why ever did we not work out, exactly?”

“Because I wanted to settle down, have a family and a little house with a white fence while all you wanted was your fun”, hummed Percy and turned around. “Anyway, I should get going...”

He didn't particularly enjoy talking about his past relationship with Octavian. Especially not with Octavian. That was the downside of dating co-workers. When it didn't work out, it could make everything just a bit too awkward. He was lucky that him and Octavian still got along relatively well, though he guessed he had to thank Luke for that. Because at first, Octavian had been quite bitter about the break-up and only sleeping with Luke had brought him back on tracks. His feet carried him to the garage, where Beckendorf and Leo were working. Beckendorf was a mechanic and owner of Hephaestus' Garage, but to earn some extra cash, he was also a part-time teacher, Leo his apprentice from his garage had been more than eager to also help out at the school. Which was a good idea considering how dangerous the combination of idiotic teenagers and blowtorches was.

“Hey, you guys. What are you working on?”, asked Percy interested as he walked over to their work bench. “Anything interesting? Or are you perhaps maybe free to take a look at my car?”

“Seriously?”, asked Leo as he pushed out from under a car. “Dude, this is like the second time this school year that your car broke down and it's only the third day of the semester.”

“What can I say? She's not the youngest”, huffed Percy with a desperate shrug.

“Sometimes, it's better to invest in a new car instead of patching the old girl back together”, advised Beckendorf, who was leaning over a bunch of blue-prints. “Let her rest in peace, Perce.”

“Right. If one could effort that new car”, snorted Percy and rolled his eyes.

 

/break\

 

Nico took an interested look around the teacher's lounge. There was a broad dark-skinned man, his clothes dirty with grease, as he talked to a very excited and very gorgeous woman.

“Those are Beckendorf and Silena, his fiance. She's the coach of the cheerleaders and he's our local mechanics teacher”, explained a voice from behind him, startling him a little.

When Nico turned around, he came face to face with the beautiful, green-eyed man. “Ciao, bello.”

“Let me introduce you!”, grinned Percy, waving his arms around. “Guys, this our new guy! Nico di Angelo. The new Italian teacher. Nico, as I just said, those are Beckendorf and Silena. Then there is Jason, the football coach and Clarisse, the basketball coach. All others are scattered or in class right now, I guess. Why don't you join me and my fellow coaches for lunch?”

“I would love to, carino”, nodded Nico with one of his enchanting smirks.

Percy bit his lips to keep from sighing. He sat down between Silena and Clarisse, who both nodded at them shortly. Clarisse was in the middle of making plans for her team while Silena most likely was currently telling her fiance about the newbies. She was always very animated when it came to her cheerleaders. But as soon as Nico and Percy joined them, she went silent.

“Oh wow, you are... hah...”, sighed Silena dreamily, looking Nico up and down. “I can already see you posing for Rachel's art class. The students surely would have something to drool over.”

“Silena, love. Stop making the new guy uncomfortable”, grunted Beckendorf amused.

“Ah, it's alright”, offered Nico with a smile. “I enjoy compliments from beautiful women.”

Silena giggled and blushed a little, batting her eyelashes at him. “So charming... You surely will break many teen-girls hearts this school year. So, tell us a little more about you!”

 

/break\

 

Nico taught his first class that afternoon. And just as he stepped up to the board to write his name on it, he caught sight of his classroom's view. The swimming pool. Where Percy was currently teaching a class. He may have drifted off with his thoughts as he just stood there and watched the other. Yes, he liked this room and its view. One of his students had to call him back to reality though.

 

/break\

 

That night, as Nico arrived back in his hotel room, he felt just a little empty. His new colleagues were very sweet. Clarisse was a little rough, but he got along with Jason quite well and Silena was rather amusing too. But his personal favorite surely was the swimming coach. He had to admit that the young man with the mesmerizing eyes was far more than just nice company. He was beautiful. Yawning widely, he collapsed face-first on the bed, not bothering with undressing himself. He had been awake the whole night and just finished his first day of school. By now, he was far too tired to care. Hopefully, the pretty one would have classes tomorrow too so Nico could enjoy the view.


	2. A Place to Stay. A Home

_Chapter 2: A Place to Stay. A Home_

 

“So, how do you like your new job?”

Nico smiled and looked up. He had been in New York for two weeks now he had finally found the time to go to the so-called _Happy Dragon_ , the restaurant his sister and brother-in-law owned. Hazel returned his smile as she placed a glass of red wine in front of him before sitting down with him. She was beautiful, chocolate-skin and deep, golden eyes. No resemblance to Nico at all.

“I like it. The librarian seems to dislike me, but that is because I interrupted him when he was in the middle of fucking the principal on my first day”, replied Nico, making Hazel laugh.

“And the others? Are they nice?”, asked Hazel, hands folded under her chin.

“The football coach Jason is alright. I get along well with him. And his girlfriend, who happens to be the co-principal. I feel that everyone is or has been with at least one person from the staff.”

“Oh? Well, if that is tradition, then you need to find someone too”, teased Hazel with a grin, but she grew serious when she saw her brother blush. “Wait, you already found someone? Who? Not Leo!”

“What? Leo?”, asked Nico confused. “The assistant mechanic? Why do you think that?”

“Uhm, well... I'll tell you, another time. Now, tell me about yours”, prompted Hazel.

Yours. Was she implying that Leo was hers? Nico frowned. Nico recalled that Hazel and Frank had some trouble in their marriage, but would she truly have an affair? To be contemplated later.

“His name is Percy Jackson...”, started Nico, to be interrupted by a squeal.

“Percy? That's great! He's such a nice guy!”, exclaimed Hazel and hugged him. “I'm happy for you. He's very kind and friendly and funny. Frank and I have been friends with him for years.”

“I'm not dating him yet”, chuckled Nico and shook his head. “I just like him.”

“Well then do something!”, ordered Hazel and nudged his shoulder.

 

/break\

 

What Nico had told his sister was right. He really liked the Aken Academy and his fellow staff. The students too, they were mostly well behaved and eager to learn. Mostly. There were also those that tired him out by constantly insisting on using Spanish grammar, just because Spanish and Italian were similar. It was giving him a headache, one that he tried to cure with coffee.

“Someone looks like he's not having as much fun anymore”, teased the chemistry teacher Alabaster.

A partition of the garden belonged to the teacher's lounge, separated by hedges. Alabaster and his boyfriend Ethan were sitting together on a blanket on the grass, looking over at him as Nico took a seat on one of the two garden tables they kept right outside the teacher's lounge. Nico grunted non-comically and inhaled his coffee, the sun warming his face.

“It's just all very different. I'm still adjusting”, replied Nico.

“If you want to talk about it, I don't just provide counseling for the students”, offered Ethan.

He was the guidance counselor and by the looks of it a very balanced person himself, not easily angered or something. Very much in contrast to his temperamental boyfriend Alabaster.

“Thank you. I appreciate it”, nodded the Italian, sipping his coffee again.

All he really needed was something nice to distract him. Something pretty, for example. Closing his eyes and leaning back, he enjoyed the warmth of the sun and let his thoughts wander to Percy. Since he had started working here, Percy had been nothing but a darling. He had shown Nico New York, had introduced him to the other members of the staff and helped easing Nico into this new place.

“Good morning, Nico. Do you want a blueberry muffin?”

Nico smiled as he opened his eyes and looked at Percy. The sun was shining behind him, making the young man glow and look like an angel. He was holding a basket with muffins as he sat down, taking two to throw them at Alabaster and Ethan. Then he handed one to Nico.

“Oh! Can I have a muffin too? They look delicious! Jay, you want one too?”

The hyperactive Latino mechanic and the blonde football coach joined Percy and Nico, just sitting down and stealing muffins. Mh, Leo. Nico cocked his head curiously and looked the Latino up and down intensely. He was going to keep a close eye on that one from now on. His sister and her husband may have problems, but no cute little thing was going to ruin that marriage.

“They're awesome. You should have become a baker instead of a teacher”, moaned Leo.

“Chew and swallow before talking”, grunted Percy and rolled his eyes, hitting the Latino.

“But he's right, they are delicious”, smiled Nico charmingly, licking his lips.

Percy blushed, his heart speeding up. That smile did things to him. But he didn't like the way Nico kept glancing at Leo. Was Nico keeping two possibilities open, or was Percy misinterpreting the smiles Nico had to offer for him? Frowning slightly, Percy picked on his own muffin.

“Valdez! Why are you taking a break?! Get back to work!”, interrupted Charles irritated.

The Latino whined and grabbed another muffin before leaving. He nearly ran into Reyna, the very beautiful Puerto Rican co-principal. The woman only cocked one eyebrow, used to the Latino.

“Jason Grace, move your ass now. We have a lunch date with Clarisse and her husband and you know that. I hate being late and our break isn't endless”, stated Reyna a little annoyed.

“Oh shit. I totally forgot that”, muttered Jason and hurried up.

Nico was pleased to be alone with Percy again. Well, Alabaster and Ethan were still there too, but they were too busy making out with each other to really notice anything. Percy smiled slightly at Nico and pulled out a magazine. Nico understood that after an exhausting morning, he wanted a little peace of mind, so Nico got the newspaper out himself. The thing was that Percy had the attention span of a fly so soon he was holding onto Nico's arm, his chin resting on Nico's shoulder to look at the newspaper too. He was curious what kind of article had Nico so captivated.

“What are you reading?”, asked Percy completely confused. “There are no articles...”

“I'm looking for apartments”, chuckled Nico amused, pointing at the ads.

“Apartments?”, asked Percy confused. “You've been living here for two weeks.”

“Yes. It's not as easy to find a place in New York as I thought”, sighed Nico and shook his head.

“So are you living with your sister then?”, asked Percy interested.

“She and her husband are having... issues, I don't mean to intrude, so I'm staying at a hotel.”

“Oh no you aren't!”, exclaimed Percy surprised and shook his head, before he yelped.

“What was that?”, asked Nico a little surprised.

“I'm living with Annabeth, you know, the literature teacher, right, and we were actually rooming with a third friend of ours. We've been living together since college, but our buddy, Grover, he recently moved out because he got married and now we have an empty room, but so far everyone who came for it was kind of a weirdo and since Annabeth, Grover and me had been inseparable since junior high, it's hard for Annabeth and me to accept someone new!”, rambled Percy.

“What are you trying to say, prezioso?”, asked Nico, very confused.

“You could move in with Annabeth and me!”, exclaimed Percy delighted and stood. “Wait here, I'll talk to Annabeth and maybe you could drop by tonight and check it out, see if you like it!”

Nico blinked a couple of times and looked after Percy surprised. Percy offered him to move in...?

 

/break\

 

Leo frowned upset. He had done his best to avoid Frank all day. He always did when he had plans with Hazel the evening. He had a bad conscience and he knew that what he was doing was wrong. On so many different levels. He heaved a sigh as he sat on Piper's desk.

“Why are you putting yourself through all of this if you feel so bad about it?”, questioned Piper.

She was his best friend, aside from Jason and Percy. He shrugged and bit his lips.

“I don't know. I just... I was crushing on Frank when he first got here and then he invited the whole staff to his restaurant and then I got drunk and woke up between his wife's thighs”, sighed Leo. “But I can't stop it. I love Hazel. But I also kinda love Frank. I know I'm hurting him, but...”

“You're horrible”, sighed Piper and pulled him into a hug.

The worst part, the part he had not even told her, was that he was also sleeping with Frank. Just that neither one of them knew of each other. He had slept with Frank since the first week the cook had started working at the school. And then he had met Hazel and like he had just said, drunken one-night-stand that had led to an affair. But both parties always talked about their partners with so much love, Leo couldn't possibly come clear. Frank and Hazel would be so disappointed in each other and they would maybe get divorced and they'd never talk to Leo again for ruining their marriage. Why had he to be the one stuck in the middle of awkwardness like that?

 

/break\

 

“Please, please, please, please, please!”, whined Percy, kneeling in front of Annabeth's desk.

He was giving her his infamous kicked-kitten eyes, the ones that never failed. She heaved a sigh.

“Nico? You actually want him to move in with us?”, asked Annabeth softly.

“He's amazing and if he'd live with us, I could listen to his voice all day. Also, he's a friend, right? So we can't let him live in a hotel, out of a suitcase forever! Maybe it'll just be temporary, until he finds his own place, mh?”, suggested Percy, his eyes turning more pleading.

“Okay fine, we'll see how it works out”, sighed Annabeth. “He can move in with us, for now.”

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!”, exclaimed Percy and hugged her tightly.

“You're way too hard to resist”, snorted the blonde and shook her head.

 

/break\

 

Rachel rolled her eyes as she helped Percy cleaning Grover's old room, getting rid of some cobwebs and dust and stuff. Because he wanted to impress Nico. It was so obvious that Percy had the hots for the handsome Italian. But she was glad. He hadn't been with anyone since Octavian. She grinned as she used the feather duster to brush his face. He coughed and sneezed before glaring. She smirked and started to tickle his arms. He giggled and tried to wrestle the thing out of her hand.

“Ah, scusi, is this a bad time?”

Percy, having Rachel pinned to the ground, looked up wide-eyed to find Annabeth and Nico standing in the doorway. Blushing a little, Percy hastily got off Rachel and scratched the back of his head. Well, at least the room was relatively clean now. Since Grover had moved in with Juniper, he had left most of his furniture, so the bed, nightstand, wardrobe, desk and chair were still there.

“Uhm, hi Nico. So... This is the room”, grinned Percy sheepishly and stood.

Nico nodded stiffly. He was gripping his suitcase tightly. So Percy had a girlfriend. He should have figured. He wouldn't have thought that Percy would actually make out with her in the middle of the room he had promised for Nico to stay in? Heaving a sigh, he looked around. Well, he could stay here until he found a permanent place at least. Too bad the pretty thing was straight though, he had gotten such a gay-vibe from Percy, with the blushing and the smiles and all...

“I like it. I'll take it, for now. Grazie mille, to both of you”, said Nico with a small nod.

 

/break\

 

Leo moaned and threw his head back, hitting the window with it and wincing. Well, he loved cars, so sex in a car was nice, but sometimes he wished Hazel could take him home, like a normal couple. But they weren't a normal couple. He was just the plaything Hazel enjoyed when she wasn't with her husband, who she loved more than anything. Panting hard, he curled around her.

“Mh, I really enjoy you, my pretty little thing”, whispered Hazel, dragging her lips over his shoulders. “You're so cute when you meow like that when you come...”

“I don't meow”, protested Leo and blushed.

“Yeah, you do”, grinned Hazel and kissed him. “You're such a beautiful distraction.”

Yes, that was what he was. A distraction. Nothing more. He'd never be anything more.

 

/break\

 

Nico heaved a relieved sigh when he woke up. A bed that didn't stand in a hotel kind of felt different. More like home. Rolling out of bed, he hastily got changed and left his new room. He had slept incredibly well. And then he left his room and ran into a wet body. Grunting slightly, he nearly fell and out of reflex, he grabbed the other body around the waist to hold onto him.

“Oh. Nico. Not used to someone coming out of that bedroom anymore. Sorry, I shouldn't have run that fast. Uhm, good morning. Would you mind letting go of me?”, rambled Percy.

Nico blinked a couple of times and looked at the naked, dripping wet Percy in his arms. He could get used to that, especially when Percy was blushing so delicately in embarrassment.

“Buongiorno, carino”, said Nico slowly. “Do you always walk around naked...?”

“Uhm. No. I took a shower and I was still half asleep so I forgot to take a change of clothes with me and then I tried to run to my room to get them and collided with you. Sorry again.”

Nico nodded slowly, his eyes roaming over the delicious body. “Well, you should get dressed.”

“Uhu. Yes, I should. Really. Uhm... Gonna see you for breakfast”, nodded Percy hastily.

Nico licked his lips as he watched Percy run. His ass truly looked even better without shorts. What a pleasant start into the morning. Too bad the pretty thing was already taken. He hummed softly to himself as he made some scrambled eggs and coffee for himself and his new flatmates.

 

/break\

 

Nico felt another headache coming as he wrote a list of the most essential phrases and tried to make his class pronounce them half-way right. He had known teaching would be hard, but he hadn't thought it to be nearly impossible. His eyes wandered out to watch Percy swimming his rounds. Mh, he really loved his room. While he ordered the class to write them down and try a simple conversation – saying hello, asking for the other's name, asking how they feel – he turned his full attention on the sadly enough straight swimming coach. What a waste of perfectly fine ass.

 

/break\

 

Percy glared with a slight pout as Nico's full attention laid on Leo during the lunch break. It was mean. Was Leo really that much cuter than Percy? The worst thing; he'd wish Leo someone nice to be with. Leo was awesome, he deserved a good, handsome boyfriend like Nico. Huffing slightly, he turned his glare to Leo, who was fooling around with Frank. Yeah, Nico would _definitely_ be better than keeping to long for the married cook, because that would only end in heartbreak.

“Percy. Tonight. You promised me something in return for helping you yesterday”, chimed Rachel.

Percy whined. It was embarrassing and he hated it, but a promise was a promise.

 

/break\

 

Nico was tired by the time he finally got home. He had spend the day stalking Leo, but judging by the way Leo interacted with Frank, he was rather having an affair with Frank than being guilty of having an affair with Frank's wife. Very confusing. But he was getting behind this. He wouldn't have Hazel's marriage sabotaged, his baby sister deserved to be happy.

“Tesoro, sono a casa!”, called Nico out, grinning slightly. [trans: _Honey, I'm home!_ ]

He was looking forward to seeing Percy. The swimming teacher's day had ended around noon already so he was probably already home. The grin slipped off his face when he saw Percy. Naked. And with Rachel. Okay, so that was not what he had expected. Percy yelped and blushed, hastily grabbing a blanket to cover himself. Naked twice in one day. Must be Nico's lucky day.

“Percy! You're not supposed to move!”, exclaimed Rachel annoyed, throwing a paint brush at him.

Nico blinked and took a closer look. Okay, no sex. Rachel was painting Percy. Huh.

“You're not having sex?”, asked Nico bluntly.

“What? No. Ew. Not with Percy”, huffed Rachel and made a face. “Uh, sorry, Perce.”

“No problem”, muttered Percy, ruffling his hair embarrassed. “No, we're not having sex. I'm modeling for Rachel. I do it a lot. Kinda forgot about you... uhm, well, about you coming here, living here. We normally always do it in the living room, because the light is better here. Annabeth never minds because she's seen me naked hundreds of times already, so yeah...”

Hundreds of times? So Rachel wasn't the girlfriend, Annabeth was? Then why weren't they sharing a room? To keep some privacy and not sit on each other? Nico shook his head. He really wasn't in the mood to think about Percy's love-life at the moment, he had his sister's love-life on the front of his mind. Until he figured out what Leo was doing, he had no room for Percy.

“I won't be a bother. You can just continue, I'll be in my room”, said Nico and turned.

“No! Get naked and come over here!”, demanded Rachel. “I'm drawing Percy as an angel, you would be the perfect devil beside him! _Please_ , this will be a masterpiece!”

“Rachel, leave him alone, please. He's obviously agitated”, huffed Percy, embarrassed on Nico's behalf. “You should take a bath, Nico. They always relax me. We have like a dozen different bubble baths in the bathroom! You can use them all, but the ocean-scented one is my favorite!”

That explained the ocean-breeze-like smell and why Percy reminded Nico so much of Italy, when he used to walk the beach. Nodding slowly, Nico walked to his room to dump his stuff and gather a new set of clothes before heading to the bathroom. A bath was a good idea.

 

/break\

 

Octavian grunted as he arrived home. He had spend the evening sorting the library with the help of Annabeth. A library would be so much better if there weren't students in it, putting books everywhere aside from the place where they belonged. He frowned confused when he saw his boyfriend hastily closing his laptop. Was Luke looking at porn or what? Octavian grinned.

“Hey, babe”, murmured Octavian and wrapped his arms around Luke's shoulders from behind.

“Hello”, nodded Luke and turned around enough to kiss Octavian, holding onto his laptop.

Octavian decided not to comment on it, instead choosing a lighter topic. “How long do you think it will take the new guy to seduce Jackson? I think one word from him would be enough for Percy to drop on his knees and open his mouth wide. I give them two weeks, max.”

“Yeah. Maybe”, nodded Luke and stood. “I'll go and make dinner, mh?”

Octavian frowned confused. What was wrong with Luke? He watched how his boyfriend left for the kitchen. Once he was clear, Octavian hastily opened the laptop. He just wanted to see it. Okay. No porn. An adoption page. Adoption? Was that why Luke was behaving so weird sometimes? Because he was thinking about staring a family? The open page showed a cute, little blonde girl.


	3. Simple Misunderstandings

_Chapter 3: Simple Misunderstandings_

 

Nico sat at the kitchen counter, emptying his beer in one go. It hard to watch, really. Rachel was back to paint Percy – to finish the portrait of the beautiful angel that was Percy Jackson. The naked, luscious body of Percy was sprawled all over the couch. Sure, Nico had to grade a test, but who said he had to do that in his room? The kitchen counter had a much better view.

“What are you doing there, Rachel?”, asked Annabeth as she entered the apartment.

“They aren't having sex”, pointed Nico out, trying to calm the supposedly girlfriend.

Annabeth turned away from Rachel and Percy to throw Nico a weird look. “And they're not reading the Bible, making a zombie-movie or writing their memoirs. Thanks for pointing out what they aren't doing. That was not my question, di Angelo. Now, Rachel.”

“I told you, I'm doing a piece of Percy as an angel”, huffed the redhead with a defensive glare.

“Yes, I can see that. But you're doing it all wrong!”, replied the blonde control-freak.

She shed her coat, grabbed a blank canvas and put it in front of Rachel before turning her attention to Percy. She glared and shook her head. And then she started to re-adjust the green-eyed boy. Percy came to lay with his back toward Rachel, looking over his shoulder in a way that nearly looked shy, his legs pulled up so his already alluring behind was pointing out even more.

“There. Better. Now add one wing drawn up to his side, the other spread out over the length of his body, like a feathered frame. You need to learn how to _work_ with your models. Percy's best trait is that perfect little bubble-butt of his, so don't hide it by making him face you!”

“So now I have to start all over?”, sighed Rachel annoyed, but she got Annabeth's point.

Percy was a picture of innocent seduction, the way he looked at the moment. It was perfect.

“Hand me a beer, di Angelo”, ordered Annabeth as she sat down opposite of him.

He hummed softly in reply and got two cold beer out of the fridge. “So, you and Percy, how long have you been dating now? I don't mean to pry, but you seem to know him and his body very well.”

“Dating?”, snorted Annabeth and actually spat some of her beer into Nico's face. “What? Percy and me? No. No, really not. That would be like being with my little brother. Ew.”

“But...”, murmured Nico confused. “He said you saw him naked hundreds of times, so I assumed...”

“We basically grew up together”, chuckled Annabeth. “His stepfather Paul and my dad are professors at the same university. Our family were close for years. We used to go camping together all the time when we were little. Bathed together, went skinny-dipping. And besides, when we were in college, he used to pose for art students for money, to earn some extra cash for rent. And light is best in the living room, so he usually did it here, out in the open. Hard to overlook, you know?”

“Oh. So you're not... intimate?”, asked Nico tentatively.

“No”, snorted Annabeth. “Oh, guys! Piper, Jason and Reyna will come over later for movie night!”

That guy was a total moron. She was tempted to tell him just how gay Percy was, but he really didn't deserve Percy if he didn't even manage to do the courting on his own.

 

/break\

 

Nico went to bed early that following night, even though it was a Friday night. He was way too confused by Percy. As cute as the boy was, he was entirely sending too many mixed signals. He kept smiling and flirting, but when it was about just sitting in the living room naked and holding a conversation with Nico while Rachel painted him, he was acting completely casual. As though he was just being naked with a buddy or something like that. But maybe he was just not taking enough time to pay attention to Percy. He was too busy stalking Leo, Frank and Hazel separately, trying to figure out who was having sex with who there. And wasn't that traumatizing enough, considering that he was talking about his baby sister here? It was giving him a headache. And having Jason, Reyna and Piper over wasn't helping his headache any either, because they were loud.

So he had gone to get some sleep, earlier than the others. Considering that, he was also up earlier than the others when Saturday came around. Or, at least he was up earlier than most others. He blinked a couple of times when he found Piper in their kitchen, completely naked aside from the azure-blue hoodie that Nico knew belonged to Percy. The thing was so long it already reached Percy's thighs, so it did a good job at covering her up.

“Have you guys been drinking so much that you stayed over?”, asked Nico cautiously.

“Mh? No. Jay and Rey left again. I had something, or rather someone, to do here last night”, grinned Piper wickedly as she sipped her coffee. “You want a cup? I don't work without coffee.”

Okay, now Nico really has had it. Why was this boy constantly giving off gay-vibes while looking as though he was sleeping with women? This started to get confusing. He took the coffee from the half-naked native American. She was gorgeous. And she was wearing Percy's clothes and nothing else. What was Nico supposed to think about this?

“Morning, guys”, yawned a tired voice as Percy joined them.

He collapsed on the chair next to Nico and practically melted against the Italian's side, head resting on Nico's shoulder. Was this his attempt at being intimate, or at being buddy-buddy-like? Either way, Nico laid one arm around Percy's waist to hold the half-asleep boy upright.

“Coffee?”, offered Piper and pushed to cups over at the guys.

“Thanks”, mumbled Percy and cracked one eye open, just to frown. “Wait. That's mine.”

“Yes”, nodded Piper slowly, grinning a bit. “And now I'm wearing it. So sorry for your loss.”

“Please tell me you're wearing underwear beneath it”, groaned Percy annoyed, making grabby motions. “Why are you even wearing my clothes? Gimme back my hoodie, it's mine!”

“Because I took a shower and unlike you, I don't want to run around this apartment butt-naked. But there was a stash of clothes in one of the cupboards, so I took advantage of that”, shrugged Piper.

“Yes and I stacked them there so I won't have to run around the apartment butt-naked either because I don't want to make my new flatmate uncomfortable”, hissed Percy, pointing at Nico. “So leave my clothes where they are or I'll have to continue running around naked!”

“He didn't look like he was complaining when you pointed your ass into his general direction yesterday while posing for Rachel”, pointed Annabeth out as she joined them.

“So she is not wearing your clothes because she is your girlfriend?”, interrupted Nico.

He felt as though he had just asked why the sky was blue, because three pair of incredulous eyes stared at him. Annabeth huffed and grabbed Piper by the hood, pulling her up against the blonde and then turning her around so she could passionately kiss the native American.

“This one is _mine_ ”, declared Annabeth, her fingers clawed into the hoodie. “How about we go back to my room and get you out of Percy's clothes? I like you way more in mine.”

“Possessive brat”, grinned Piper and grabbed her coffee before following the blonde.

“You are _ridiculous_!”, exclaimed Percy suddenly, startling Nico.

“Scusi?”, asked Nico stunned and turned to face Percy.

“No! Don't use your sexy words on me when I'm angry!”, warned Percy and poked Nico in the chest. “What is _wrong_ with you? First Rachel, then Annabeth, now Piper? What in the world makes you constantly assume that I'm sleeping around with the female members of our staff?! Not that I'm 'sleeping around' with the male ones, but that would at least be _a little_ closer to the truth! You're gay, for crying out loud, how can your gay-dar be _that_ off?!”

“So you _are_ gay, after all”, stated Nico slowly, fearful to once again assume wrongly.

Percy huffed and lifted his hand and for a second, Nico thought Percy would punch him in the face for being stupid. But the coach grabbed him by the cheeks and held him while leaning in, pressing his lips hard against Nico. What stated slow soon grew heated and Percy climbed onto Nico's lap for better access, tilting Nico's head up to explore the Italian's mouth.

“I'm as gay as a basket of kittens singing show-tunes while riding on a unicorn over a freaking rainbow”, panted Percy as they parted, his fingers deep in the dark mess of curls on Nico's head. “And I'm especially gay for you. Fuck, I wanted you since you first appeared at the pool, like some sex-god ascended from heaven itself, just for me.”

“Dios mio... I'm sorry for misjudging then, carino”, whispered Nico, one hand on Percy's cheek, slowly guiding the other teacher's head back to his. “I have a lot on my mind these days, I must have... misinterpreted a lot. Now, tell me how I can make it up to you, bello.”

“More kissing”, demanded Percy and licked Nico's lips. “A lot more kissing.”

“How about we move this to my room, I don't want any interruptions?”, suggested Nico.

Percy stared at him with half-lid, lust-clouded eyes and that was really all the answer Nico needed. Licking his lips, he grabbed Percy by the ass and carried him over to his bedroom. He shut the door with one well-placed kick and then he sat down on his bed, leaning back. Percy had his arms on either side of Nico's head, laying sprawled all over the Italian, his fingers playing with Nico's curls.

“So you _do_ like me back then. You confused the hell out of me, with all your assuming and with the way you kept checking Leo out”, huffed Percy with a glare. “You don't do that when you're into someone, you know? One would think a hot Italian would know how to seduce someone!”

“I do”, defended Nico with a glare of his own, flipping Percy's nose. “Don't underestimate my seduction-skills. I'm just... not really at my best at the moment.”

“Do you... want to tell me?”, asked Percy softly, turning his best kitten-eyes on Nico. “Because I don't just find you bedazzling and hot, I actually _like_ you. I wanna be your boyfriend and I want to know stuff about you, talk about your feelings and all those things.”

“You are completely adorable”, pointed Nico out and stole a kiss.

“Not the point”, mumbled Percy with a blush. “So, is that something you'd want too? Being boyfriends, sharing trouble and thoughts? I want something serious, you know.”

“Me too”, agreed Nico softly. “I like you, a lot. You gave me the feeling of being... home here. You're kind and gentle and funny, you're the kind of man I'd want to spend a lot of time with.”

“That sounds good”, grinned Percy and snuggled up to Nico again, head on the Italian's chest.

“There's a reason I just packed up and left Italia to come here”, started Nico slowly.

“It was very abrupt. One day to the other and we suddenly have a teacher for Italian. You just appeared out of nowhere, living in a hotel, starting the day you arrived. It was weird”, agreed Percy.

“My sister, older sister, she has... passed away”, continued Nico, his fingers combing through Percy's hair as though the motion was calming the Italian. “Bianca, she died in a boat accident. We used to live together. I tried to keep it together, but everything in our apartment reminded me of her, the streets we used to walk together, the shops we frequented, the park where I beat up the first boy that had broken her heart... I drank too much. Way too much. So padre called my half-sister Hazel and asked her to help out. She talked to Mister Castellan, asked for the job. Those two conspired behind my back, for me to move here. They didn't want to leave me 'unsupervised', but still far away from... everything that reminded me of Bianca. That's why I moved here, all of a sudden and had a job that didn't exactly exist until one day before.”

“I'm... sorry. I didn't know your sister died”, whispered Percy, feeling guilty. “God, I'm a horrible person, putting my sexual needs first while you're going through emotional trauma!”

Nico shut him up with a fierce kiss. “Tesoro, my sister died half a year ago. I drank too much for too long before my father and sister intervened. I've been sober for three months, but I got sort of depressed when I stopped drinking, which was why they decided to put some distance between me and Italia. You and me only met three weeks ago, you couldn't have possibly known. You're not a mind-reader, carino. You were interested in me, so you put your... sexual needs first, before some kind of problems you had no idea about to begin with.”

“Okay”, nodded Percy and kissed Nico's cheek. “I'm still sorry and I think I get why your head wasn't exactly in the whole flirting-and-dating-business...”

“It wasn't just that”, stated Nico and shook his head. “Hazel and Frank had been having trouble in their marriage for a few months now and now that I'm here, now that Bianca is dead and Hazel is... my only sister and I feel even more protective over her than before. I wanted to find out what is wrong with them, because they used to be that perfect couple. Bianca and I, we always envied them when we visited the US. So my focus since coming here was more on saving my sister's marriage than seducing the local pretty boy, which was entirely my fault.”

“Yes”, agreed Percy amused. “You should have seduced the 'local pretty boy' earlier and gotten him into your bed. I meant your schemes. So he can help you with this.”

“Oh, I do enjoy having you in my bed too”, chuckled Nico, his hands sliding down to Percy's ass. “So you want to help me with this mess? I can't make heads or tails of it as of yet.”

“Totally”, nodded Percy eagerly. “Jackson & di Angelo, private investigators. Now give me everything you got so far. Facts, details, data. What clues have you gathered?”

“Hazel gave me the impression that she is... interested in Leo, to say the least. Which is why I was staring at Leo so intensely in the past weeks. And I apologize for giving you the impression that I was interested in him. He's not my type. I'm more into those gorgeous, athletic guys with tattoos and startling green eyes”, replied Nico, caressing Percy's now flustered cheeks tenderly. “So I observed Leo. But the way he behaves around Frank doesn't imply that he has an affair with Frank's wife, it's more as though he wants – or already has – an affair with Frank.”

“Yeah, those two have always been very close and affectionate”, nodded Percy with a thoughtful frown. “So we're going to stalk Leo? I know he has plans tonight, but he didn't say what kind of plans! Oh, we could follow him in secret and then we'll see who he meets with!”

Nico chuckled softly at how excited his flatmate was. “So for our first date we'll stalk a colleague?”

“It would be the most unique and exciting first date”, grinned Percy broadly, kissing Nico softly.

 

/break\

 

Nico cocked one impressed eyebrow as he looked Percy up and down. Slowly, to take the intriguing image in. Percy was wearing skin-tight, black leather-pants and a skin-tight black shirt with a hoodie, as well as black boots. He looked like a hot burglar. Nico licked his lips.

“You're aware that this is not an armed robbery, si?”, questioned Nico amused.

“Sh”, hissed Percy with a pout. “This is going to be exciting! Besides, we _need_ to tarn ourselves, or else Leo will recognize us and then he may just change his plans last minute! Now get changed!”

Nico laughed and got back into his room to change into black skinny-jeans and one of his old metal shirts from his wild youth when he used to go from one concert to the next, traveling through all countries to see as many as possible. Having a rich father was quite handy sometimes.

“You look hot in black. Kind of gothy and all”, grinned Percy delighted, wrapping his arms around Nico's neck, pulling him into a passionate kiss. “Then again, you always look hot. It's your flaw.”

“That I always look hot is my flaw?”, snorted Nico ridiculed, laying his arms around Percy's waist.

“Yes. It is so freaking horribly distracting!”, complained Percy and nodded wildly.

“You two are disgusting. I would say get a room, but you in fact have two different rooms in this very apartment”, declared Annabeth as she poked her head out of her room. “Are you going to leave for a date any time soon, because I want to have sex with Piper on the kitchen-table?”

“TMI!”, exclaimed Percy wide-eyed. “I will never eat from that table again!”

“Oh please”, snorted Annabeth and rolled her eyes. “I remember returning home from work to find _you_ bend over that with Octavian pounding your ass like there was no tomorrow.”

“And that is the kind of information you did not exactly need to tell my new nearly-boyfriend before the first date!”, hissed Percy with a nasty glare and pulled Nico along, out of the apartment.

“Sorry!”, called Annabeth after them. “And have fun on your robbery-stake-out-date!”

They drove to the restaurant in silence. There was something grumpy in Nico's eyes and he was gripping the steering-wheel tightly during the drive. Percy shifted uncomfortably. They reached the restaurant Leo had mentioned to Percy and Percy got his binoculars out of his backpack (which at least got him a smile from Nico). They sat in total silence and waited, until it was too much.

“Look, I have a past, just like you do!”, exclaimed Percy annoyed. “And mine includes a past relationship with Octavian, so if you plan on staying grumpy because of that, I'm outta here!”

“I'm aware that you have a past, but does your past have to be a guy we both work with on a daily basis?”, muttered Nico, sounding pouty. “I'll imagine him bending you over the kitchen-table every time I'll look at him from now on. Probably also every time I look at the table too.”

“Well...”, drawled Percy softly, in a nearly seductive voice as he leaned in some. “We could always create new memories on that table that will burn those images right out of your brain.”

“That offer sounds very tempting”, agreed Nico. “You know what I'd like to do right now? ...Leo.”

“Really?”, grunted Percy unimpressed, before catching on. “Oh! Leo! And... Frank?”

Both were glued to the passenger's window, staring at the laughing Latino, hanging off the Canadian's arm. They could also just be hanging out as friends, right? They entered the restaurant together. Nico put his binoculars down and got out of the car, motioning Percy to follow. Which was how Percy ended up looking like a burglar and eating pizza with Nico while nearly the whole restaurant was giving them weird looks. Best first date ever. Percy grinned and nudged Nico when Frank paid their bill, so the Italian got their own bill to pay. Linking fingers with Nico, Percy followed Frank and Leo outside, in a safe distance to the two men of course. Until they reached Leo's car and Frank wrapped his arms around Leo's waist to pull him into a kiss. Not friends.

“Get off my sister's husband”, growled Nico and grabbed Leo by the neck.

Thanks to the Latino's scrawniness and small statue, Nico had an easy time manhandling the mechanic. Leo was hanging in Nico's grip like a frightened kitten. Percy nearly pitied him. And then he looked at the angry yet scared Canadian. Frank looked as though he was short of a stroke.

“Please put my Leo down”, asked Frank softly. “It's not his fault that I'm cheating on my wife.”

“I'd beg to differ”, growled Nico, shaking Leo a little. “He _knows_ you're married and still he keeps tempting you. Seducing you. No, the porca puttana is as much at fault as you!”

“Nico”, whispered Percy, tugging on Nico's sleeve. “Put my friend down, please. Let's talk about this like grown adults. You scold yours, I'll scold mine and then we'll meet in the middle.”

Nico wanted to argue, but when he looked into those sea-green eyes, his resistance melted away. He nodded slowly, disliking this turn. Putting Leo down, he grabbed Percy by the neck.

“I'll take Frank to our place in my car, you go with Leo in his car. We talk, separately in our rooms and then we consult, once we're ready to meet up, si?”, whispered Nico against Percy's lips before kissing him. “Mh, you taste like wine. And strawberries. And amore.”

“Yes, I enjoyed our dinner. And the stake-out”, grinned Percy, his hands against Nico's chest. “But normally, the good-night-kiss follows at the door when we part and not when we take our friends home for an interrogation. This really is a weird first date, Nico.”

Nico chuckled in agreement and grabbed Frank by the arm, harshly, pulling him along to his car, while Percy motioned for Leo to get into the Latino's car. Leo didn't dare to look at Percy as he got behind the wheel. Percy took the passenger seat, staring at his friend intensely.

“You'll bring us to my place so we can talk, Leo”, whispered Percy, waiting for a reply, but only met by silence – the kind of silence he disliked. “So, I was on my first date with Nico. It was great. A little weird, but I enjoyed it. Nico is a great guy. Even though he was pretty intimidating there.”

“I... I screwed up, Percy”, whispered Leo and gave him the puppy-eyes. “Big times.”

“I know, little lion cub, I know”, replied Percy softly, resting one hand on Leo's knee.


	4. The Complexity of Sexuality

_Chapter 4: The Complexity of Sexuality_

 

“You've been sleeping with _both_ , Frank and Hazel? For months?!”, exclaimed Percy.

He was stalking up and down in his room, ruffling his hair in annoyance. Leo was sitting on Percy's bed, looking like a guilty kitten. Heaving a sigh, Percy turned toward the door.

“Wait! Where are you going?!”, asked Leo panicked and jumped up.

“I'll go and talk to Nico. You will stay here and try not to do anything stupid for a change.”

Leo flinched a little at that and Percy felt guilty for that. Then again, Leo had been screwing up a marriage. As he left his bedroom, he found a pacing Nico in the living room. Frowning confused, Percy walked up to his new boyfriend, wrapping his arms around Nico's waist.

“Hey there, handsome”, whispered Percy, nudging Nico's face with his nose. “What cha doing?”

“Trying very hard not to kill my brother-in-law”, growled Nico, wrapping his own arms around Percy's waist in a possessive manner. “That bastard screwed my sister over.”

“Well, it was a mutual kind of screwing each other over”, countered Percy. “Leo said he has been sleeping with Hazel for a couple of months now too. Call her, let's get the three idiots to a round table and clear this matter once and for all, mh? And then we could make out some.”

“Okay”, agreed Nico obediently, fishing for his phone.

 

/break\

 

“What got you in such a... pissy mood?”, questioned Rachel, taking a bite from her pizza.

She had a date of sorts with Annabeth, Piper and Octavian. Getting out of the house a little. Dinner, Octavian had offered to pay. She would have to be crazy to say no to that. While Piper and Annabeth were sharing spaghetti in the Lady and the Tramp version, Octavian just looked grumpy.

“Oh, I tried that too. Doesn't work”, huffed Annabeth and rolled her eyes. “Stubborn bastard that.”

“Luke wants a family”, blurted Octavian out as the three females stared at him.

“Oh... And you don't know how to break up with your boss”, concluded Piper and nodded.

An eerie silence settled in for a moment before Octavian shook his head. “No. I don't want to break up with Luke. Luke's... different than my previous lays. He's... I can relate to him and I've never met someone who understood me better than Luke does. I don't want to lose him.”

“He's not your regular power-lay”, shrugged Rachel. “That's what I've always been saying.”

“So... What now?”, questioned Piper curiously, stealing a piece of Rachel's pizza.

“That's what you're here for”, huffed Octavian with a glare, crossing his arms over his chest. “You're women. You know this stuff. Feelings and family and all that crap.”

“First advise: Don't call it crap”, snorted Annabeth and rolled her eyes. “And we're lesbians. I'm not sure if Piper and I are the right people to ask about your gay boyfriend's feelings.”

“You know who you should talk to. Gay guy who really wants a family...”, drawled Rachel.

“I'm not asking my ex to help me on how to have with my new boyfriend what I wasn't willing to give my ex and what was the reason for our break-up in the first place”, stated Octavian.

He knew that if he wanted to know how to go at this, Percy Jackson would be the right person to ask. Percy wanted a family, Octavian knew that. But the fact that Octavian hadn't been willing to have one was why the two had broken it off. So how was it fair to Percy to go to him and ask how he was supposed to offer his new lover what he hadn't been able to offer Percy?

“I need a drink”, sighed Octavian, waving the waiter over.

 

/break\

 

Percy was comfortably sitting on his boyfriend's lap. This was not exactly how he had pictured their first date to end, in a room with Frank, Hazel and Leo. The three looked weird and awkward.

“For fuck's sake, someone say something!”, exclaimed Percy annoyed, waving his arms around.

“What am I even doing here, brother?”, asked Hazel, looking past Percy at Nico.

“When you told me months ago about your marital problems, I never thought that they involve you two sharing an affair”, replied Nico smoothly. “I just want the truth. You're the only sister I have left and you're right now destroying your marriage and entail also your life.”

“You're... You're sleeping with Leo too?”, asked Frank stunned, staring at Hazel.

“I... uhm... well...”, stammered Hazel and blushed, averting his eyes.

“Why?!”, exclaimed Frank and hit the table-top. “We didn't have sex in months and I thought that was my fault, that there's something I can't give you! But Leo's a guy too, just like me!”

“Yeah, and that seems to be the reason why we're not having sex, right? Because he's a guy like you. Because that's what you want. A guy. So what, you suddenly turned gay after our wedding?!”, countered Hazel, not less venomous. “You have no right to yell at me!”

“To be more precise, neither of you deserve to yell”, interrupted Percy and cocked one eyebrow. “You both did the _exact same_ thing to each other. Even with the exact same person! How about you try and figure out what that means instead of calling each other out on your bullshit?”

“What are we doing?”, asked Hazel softly, hurt. “And... And why...?”

“C—Can... I answer that question?”, asked Leo shyly, unsure if his input was even wanted.

“There is no answer to that question, Leo”, snorted Frank with a glare. “I think... our marriage was just a mistake. You're cute and all, but you don't hold the answers to everything.”

“But that's wrong!”, exclaimed Leo, causing Hazel and Frank to jump. “You two love each other, I know that! You always talk about each other, even with _me_. You're a good couple!”

“Then why in the world are they having affairs?”, snorted Nico, glaring at the Latino.

“B—Because... I... uhm...”, stammered Leo and blushed furiously, averting his eyes.

“Come on, if you have the answer, then tell”, urged Percy softly on. “Leo, fix this.”

“Because you're both dominant”, answered Leo, taking a deep breath and blushing. “W—When I sleep with either of you, it's you taking charge. You both like being in control, that's why you're having problems in bed. B—But I'm not, that's... why we work...”

“That's... kind of true...”, admitted Frank with a frown, turning to Hazel. “I'm not sleeping with him because he's a guy. Well, yeah, that too, but it's not the main reason. He lets me call the shots in bed, he does whatever I tell him. You and me, we always spend all our time arguing about everything, so long until neither of us even wants to have sex anymore.”

“Yeah, Leo is just so adorable when he does whatever you tell him to, isn't he?”, laughed Hazel, earning her a nod in agreement from Frank. “But it doesn't mean that I don't love you.”

“Okay, let me get this straight”, interrupted Percy, earning him an elbow in the ribs from Nico. “No, don't interrupt me, sexy Italian. I need to get this out. Frank and Hazel are in love, but both are sleeping with Leo because they have something with him that they can't give each other and judging by the way they talk about him, they're both in love with him. So... Isn't there an obvious solution that excludes any divorces? Just... keep doing what you do, but _together_.”

“What do you mean?”, asked Hazel confused.

“If Leo makes you happy – both of you – then why don't you just try including him in your marriage, like... go on dates, together, be honest and talk. Try it in the bedroom, all three of you. Maybe it'll help kitting your relationship?”, suggested Percy softly. “Maybe it'll make you happy?”

“But not here! I don't need to see those things or hear about them. Hazel is still my sorellina”, stated Nico and shook his head frantically. “Go home, take Leo with you and _talk_.”

Frank, Hazel and Leo were equally embarrassed and flustered as they stood and left the apartment. Percy heaved a sigh and collapsed back against the couch. One relationship saved. The other however still needed some establishing. Turning to his side, he stared at Nico.

“So... best first date ever, right?”, asked Percy softly, grinning a bit. “We got to play spy, we ate delicious Italian food, I got to see you all dressed in black, we saved your sister's marriage and made one of my best friends happy. Pretty successful evening, huh?”

“If you put it like that”, chuckled Nico, also turning onto his side to look at Percy. “Now, how about we end this best first date ever with a cooled bottle of red wine and candlelight?”

“Sounds perfect”, sighed Percy dreamily and watched Nico's ass while the Italian headed for the kitchen. “Oh, the view here is just amazing. Please walk slower.”

“Stop staring at my ass, amato tesoro”, chided Nico amused, taking a bottle of wine and two glasses with him, but not heading for the couch. “Veni qui, bel carino.” [trans: _Come here, beautiful darling_ ]

“Mh? Sorry, all I understood was 'Listen to how sexy I sound in all my sexy, Italian sexiness'...”

Nico stared at him amused, blinking a couple of times. “Scusi, prezioso. I said come here.”

“Okay, sexy”, nodded Percy and stood. “But only when you say something else. Please.”

Nico smiled amused as he sat down on his bed, placing the glasses on the nightstand. He opened the bottle and poured them both each a glass while Percy slowly sat down on the bed, blushing a bit. Nico offered him one of his most charming smiles as he handed Percy one of the glasses.

“Cin cin”, smirked Nico, lifting his glass up.

“Cheers”, countered Percy with a grin of his own.

They clicked their glasses against each other and took each a sip. Percy felt his cheeks heating up. He was good at holding in his vodka and beer, but wine? Well, let's see where that would lead him tonight. It had already led him to Nico's bed, even before it had been opened.

“I suppose you can consider it a full success now. You lured me into your bed”, whispered Percy.

“Ti voglio un mondo di bene, bello”, whispered Nico as he leaned in until only a breath was separating them. “I'm not... going to say that I love you just yet, but I care very deeply for you.”

“That's fine by me”, grinned Percy happily, bridging the last bit between them.

Their lips met in a heated, passionate kiss. The wine glasses in their hands forgotten the more heated their kiss grew. Soon, Percy found himself beneath Nico, with the Italian's hands sneaking beneath Percy's shirt. Seconds later, the bothersome shirt was out of the way. Percy blushed as he saw Nico's hungry eyes roaming his well-defined torso.

“I keep watching you in the pool, but oh, you're far more gorgeous up close”, purred Nico.

The green-eyed man blushed more. “Shut up and get naked, stupid.”

“Your wish is my command”, chuckled Nico and slowly, sensually stripped down.

Percy watched intensely how Nico's own muscles flexed while Nico peeled the shirt off his body. Long fingers unbuttoned the jeans, pulling the fly down and pushing just the barest bit down to reveal his hipbones. Percy licked his lips. That was one piece of nice, hot Italian. And it was _his_.

“Would you _finally_ get rid of that annoying jeans?!”, exclaimed Percy annoyed after a moment.

Nico laughed, a rich and dark sound, as he obediently got out of his jeans and boxer-shorts. Percy gasped a little as he shamelessly stared between Nico's legs. After all, Nico had ogled him countless times by now, so this was his turn right now. And he truly appreciated what he saw.

“Condoms?”, asked Percy, reaching out to tracing Nico's sixpack.

“Right. Yeah. And lube”, nodded Nico and leaned over Percy to reach his nightstand.

Percy gulped hard as all that deliciousness was right above him. Grinning broadly, he leaned up and started nibbling Nico's collarbone, his hands reaching down to trace Nico's hipbones. Nico grunted at that, nearly forgetting the task at hand. But when Percy grabbed Nico's cock tightly, he remembered. Getting the lube and a condom out of his nightstand, he sat up again.

“How do you want it, carino?”, asked Nico in a low, seductive voice.

“You. Inside of me. Now”, replied Percy sharply and took the condom away from Nico.

The Italian watched in fascination how Percy rolled the condom over Nico's cock, his hands cunning and teasing at the same. Once the blue condom was all set, Nico pulled Percy into a kiss. He slowly navigated Percy to lay back on the bed, his hands wandering down Percy's sides and to his thighs. Percy obediently spread his legs at that, staring intensely at the lube. Nico got the hint and reached out for it, pouring a great amount onto his hand to make things easier. He placed a heated kiss on Percy's lips as he eased his first finger in, using the gasp that escaped Percy's lips to sneak his tongue in and tease Percy's tongue with his own.

“Sh, relax, carino”, whispered Nico soothingly, wiggling his finger.

“I know”, grunted Percy and rolled his eyes. “It's not my first time, sexy. Now give me more.”

Nico nodded shortly and added a second finger. He started scissoring his lover, his lips trailing down Percy's chin, attached to Percy's Adam's apple in a second. Percy moaned beneath him as the fingers pumped in and out of him while Nico sucked and teased the skin of his throat.

“Okay, okay, okay! Enough!”, gasped Percy, arching his back. “Take them out, I want _you_.”

Nico had to comply to that. Removing his fingers, he grabbed Percy's thighs to spread his lover's legs some more so he got to the hidden treasure. His eyes sparkled as he slowly eased his way into his Percy. The swimmer gasped and pulled Nico down into a painful kiss, teeth clashing as Percy hungrily ravished Nico's mouth. Yes, the coach was more than eager.

“Been a while, huh?”, teased Nico amused, licking his split lip.

“Sorry”, mumbled Percy embarrassed, arms around Nico's neck, fingers playing with the curls at the base of Nico's head. “And yeah, it's been quite a while that I didn't have to do it all myself...”

“Well, now you got me to help you out”, whispered Nico, kissing Percy tenderly.

He started moving, slowly. Cautious since Percy had just admitted that he hadn't slept with anyone in a while. He wanted to give Percy the time to properly adjust before he started thrusting in a harsher manner, nearly manic. Driven by lust as the tightness of his lover embraced his cock, the moans of Percy like music in his ears. He moved in short, hard thrusts, supporting himself with one hand while the other was wrapped around Percy's cock, trying to coax an orgasm out of the swimmer. And that worked. Percy seemed truly overly eager for it as he soon came with a whimper on his lips. Nico grabbed Percy's hips, pulling the other closer so he was deep inside his lover as he came, feeling as much of the convulsing tightness as possible. Both were panting hard by the time Nico pulled out and tied the condom up. As it hit the floor, Percy rested his head on Nico's chest.

“Yep. Perfect first date”, confirmed Percy with a yawn.

“Buona notte, amato carino”, whispered Nico lovingly, kissing Percy's head. [trans: _Good night, beloved darling_ ]

“Mh... Sounded like... 'Have plenty of dirty dreams about me, my sexy self and my sexy voice'...”

“Something like that, yeah”, snorted Nico amused, staring tenderly at the sleepy man.

 

/break\

 

Nico was very pleased with everything, especially with himself, when Monday rolled around. He was sitting at a table during lunch, with Frank, Leo and Charles Beckendorf. Frank and Leo seemed so light as they joked around, even Beckendorf noticed his apprentice's change in mood fondly.

“So... everything worked out?”, asked Nico amused.

“Yeah. Really well”, nodded Leo with a grin. “Frank and Hazel asked me to move in with them.”

“So you'll _finally_ get off my couch? Now that's something Silena and I have to celebrate.”

“What do we celebrate, Charlie?”, asked Silena as she came up behind her fiance.

Nico stood and offered her his chair. He needed to get going anyway. He wanted to find his own boyfriend to share the good news with Percy. Now, where was that gorgeous guy?

“If you're looking for Percy, he's in the library with Octavian”, said Rachel with a grin.

Nico didn't even ask how she knew that. This woman was psychic or something. Nico nodded gratefully and walked up to the library. The door was open ajar and he could hear voices.

“So... you... you finally changed your mind?”, asked Percy softly. “You're ready for a kid?”

“Yes”, replied Octavian, nodding. “I'm ready to have a family, I guess. What... do you think...?”

“I'm so happy!”, exclaimed Percy and jumped the librarian.

Nico's first instinct was to turn around and leave. He knew that Percy and Octavian had broken it off because Percy had wanted more and Octavian wasn't ready. But if there was one thing he had learned in the past weeks, it was that misunderstandings were overly common around here. So instead of bolting, he straightened up and knocked on the door, entering slowly.

“Am I interrupting?”, asked Nico, poking his head in.

“No, no”, grinned Percy, still looking overjoyed. “Tavy just told me that he wants to talk to Luke about adoption. He's just emotionally hindered, so he needs help.”

“Make me sound like an invalid”, grunted Octavian, making a face. “And stop shouting it around.”

“A family, mh?”, questioned Nico and stepped up to Percy.

“Well, Luke had this adoption page open the other day and closed it hastily when I approached. I just... I really love him and I don't want to lose him, even if it means adopting a brat”, sighed Octavian. “Now tell me how to confront Luke about this. What do I say?”

“Hello, love, let's start a family?”, suggested Percy with a teasing grin. “Come on, this isn't hard. Just tell him what you want. What you really want. Talk about it, honestly.”

Octavian made a face at that. He had probably hoped for a miracle solution to his problems, but there wasn't. Heaving a sigh in defeat, Octavian left the library, muttering to himself.

“You thought he wanted to get back together with me, didn't you?”

“H—How do you know that?”, muttered Nico embarrassed.

“You have this certain tone to your voice when you're jealous”, teased Percy amused and leaned up to kiss Nico. “You're such a cute moron. I'm proud of you for not turning tail.”

“I actually came to tell you that Frank, Leo and Hazel worked their problems out”, whispered Nico.

“Oh, that's great! We have to celebrate that with them!”, exclaimed Percy happily.

 

/break\

 

Luke looked up from his laptop as someone entered his office without knocking. He cocked one eyebrow as he saw his lover. Octavian looked... constipated. Closing his laptop, Luke straightened.

“What's wrong?”, asked the principal concerned.

He had a weird feeling in his stomach. Was Octavian going to break up with him, or why did the other blonde look so uncomfortable? Was this the end? Had Octavian seen the adoption page?

“We need to talk, Lucas”, stated Octavian and heaved a sigh as he sat down.

“You're breaking up with me”, blurted Luke out, wide-eyed.

Octavian never called him Lucas, he knew how much Luke hated that. Octavian stared ridiculed.

“What? No”, grunted the librarian dumbfounded. “I wanted to talk to you about how... serious you are about that... adoption page you were looking at the other day... I mean... do you... want a child? Or a baby? A teenager? One or more? Please don't say more than one. One I could probably handle, but more than one, that would be too much.”

“What?”, asked Luke surprised. “What do you mean? You... You _want_ to adopt too...?”

“I want to be with you”, clarified Octavian, his fingers clawed into his jeans. “You're the first one I feel who truly understand me. And if a child is what you want, then it's also... what I want.”

Luke basically scrambled over his desk to kiss his lover. “Yes. Yes, I want a kid. When I was in foster care, I always took care of the younger kids. I like kids. I want to offer a kid what I didn't have when I was small. A home and loving parents. Do you want to be a parent with me?”

“I... guess we could try”, nodded Octavian nervously. “But we're not taking a baby, right? They only screech and poop. I want something I can work with, with intellect.”


	5. Friends. Family. Love

_Chapter 5: Friends. Family. Love_

 

Percy was grinning like a lunatic as he looked around the restaurant. Hazel's and Frank's restaurant, the _Happy Dragon_. It was a beautiful, little place selling Italian food. He yelped as he was pushed out of the way by Chris, Clarisse's boyfriend and cook at the restaurant.

“Don't just stand there”, grunted Chris annoyed. “Get busy like the rest of us!”

Grinning sheepishly, Percy ducked beneath a table that was being carried by Travis and Connor, the two waiters of the restaurant. Percy liked them, they were fun and pulled some crazy pranks on the staff of the school every Halloween. He decided it to be clever to put himself to use.

“Okay, what can I do?”, asked Percy as he walked up to Frank and Hazel.

“Keep Leo away from us. He's too distracting”, ordered Hazel, waving her hand.

“I didn't do anything!”, yelped Leo with a pout. “I just stood there.”

“Yeah and that's enough”, grunted Frank. “We have to finish the menus in time, get everything ready in the next two hours. We don't have time for you and your distractiveness.”

“That's not even a word”, mumbled Leo and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Come with me”, ordered Percy amused, pulling the pouting Latino with him.

Annabeth was leaning over a table, papers in front of her, scribbling stuff while Silena and Piper leaned over her, giving their opinion (which Annabeth obviously didn't quite enjoy). He watched over his shoulder how Chris, Hazel and Frank disappeared in the kitchen to finish their dinner.

“Torrington!”, screeched Hazel suddenly. “Someone remove this madman from my kitchen!”

“Madman removal service on the way!”, exclaimed Jason and ran past Percy with Charles.

“Madman?”, repeated Percy amused, cocking one eyebrow.

“Yes”, grunted Reyna, heaving a table around with the help of Clarisse. “He is set on making fireworks. Himself. The Stolls approve. Everyone else... doesn't.”

“Understandably so”, huffed Clarisse with a glare. “Bloody little wizard with his magic.”

“He's a chemist and chemistry is not magic, Clarisse”, chided Silena loudly.

Clarisse rolled her eyes, muttering something beneath her breath. Percy laughed at it, but he didn't get to do much more, because someone grabbed him around the waist and lifted him up some, kissing his cheek. Yelping slightly, Percy turned to glare at his boyfriend of eight months.

“Nico!”, hissed Percy. “Put me down. Don't manhandle me like that. You know I don't like it.”

“Says the boy who threw me over his shoulder the last time I groped his ass. Revenge, carino”, chuckled Nico amused. “Besides, if the two of you are just standing there, you can as well come with me. Luke send me to pick up the flowers, I have no idea where the shop is. Nymph's Garden?”

“That's the shop my old roommate Grover and his wife run”, grinned Percy. “Put me down and I'll show you the way. Leo, tag along, that way you're not bothering Frank and Hazel.”

“No, leave the tinkering one with me. I want to pretty the arc up”, interrupted Rachel, waving around beautiful designs. “It's a bit last minute, but I'm sure Leo can handle it. Right?”

“Of course, ma'am!”, saluted Leo with a broad grin.

“Well, then it's only you and me, I guess”, grinned Percy and took Nico's hand.

Nico smiled fondly down at their joined hands. Together, they got out to Percy's car. Well, their car. It was mostly Nico driving these days, because Percy was the most horrifying driver Nico had ever encountered and he had made it clear months ago that he would never get into that car if Percy was behind the wheel  _ever again_ . Percy got into the passenger seat as Nico started the car.

“I've been living here for nine months now, how come I've never been to Grover's store? I mean, we've been on plenty of double dates with the two of them”, frowned Nico confused.

“Because you never asked, stupido”, teased Percy with a grin. “You could have saved a lot on money on my Valentine's flowers and my birthday flowers...”

“Well, that's going to change for the future. That's going to save me a fortune on the long run”, grunted Nico determined. “Now tell me where to go.”

Percy blushed and stared at Nico while giving the Italian directions. They had never really  _talked_ about where to take their relationship, but in the past weeks, Percy had gotten a certain vibe from Nico and Nico had known from the start that Percy wanted something serious. A family. So that Nico was talking about the future, that meant Nico was in for the long run too?

“Now who found his way to our palace for the first time there? What did you do to him, Perce? Threaten him?”, chuckled Grover amused, heaving around flowers as the couple entered.

Nico waved at him shortly, rather paying attention to the Missus. Juniper still blushed when Nico kissed her hand. She was a sweet woman, Nico liked her. Well, he had to, since Grover was Percy's best friend and Juniper was Grover's wife, so lots of double-dates ensued and if he planned on having a future with Percy, he needed to be in their good grates.

“We're here to pick the flowers up. Or, well, help you deliver them”, explained Percy. “So?”

Juniper took the lead, pulling Nico and Percy with her to the flowers that needed to be delivered to the  _Happy Dragon_ . There were a lot. Then again, if someone put Silena in charge of such an organization, of course there would be a lot of everything. Once back in their car, on their way back while being trailed by the flower shop's van with Grover and Juniper, Percy got his phone out.

“Silly?”, asked Percy once someone picked up on the other end.

“Yeah, Perce? You're on speaker, honey”, replied Silena.

“Operaction: Luktavian Wedding is a go. We're on our way with the flowers. Everything at your end still alright?”, questioned Percy. “Did anything explode while we were gone?”

“Everything is fine, Percy”, laughed Silena. “Clarisse is keeping an eye on the Stolls and Alabaster. But you need to hurry. You guys haven't changed yet and we need to place the flowers in less than an hour. Someone also has to pick Luke and Octavian up for the surprise.”

A surprise wedding was probably not the best anniversary present for friends in case they weren't ready to get married, but since Luke and Octavian had been foster parents to a lovely little girl for six months now and the little one asked when they would get married and become her 'proper parents', their friends had decided to help them out some. So Operation: Luktavian Wedding had come to life, being planned in total secret by the staff of the Aken Academy.

 

/break\

 

“Daddy, daddy, daddy! Look, I got an A on my essay!”, yelped a little, blonde angel eagerly.

Luke looked up from the book he had been reading just in time for his foster child to crash into him. They had agreed on that six months again. Foster parents before adoption, to see if Octavian could even deal with having a kid around. After all, Octavian had been more than skeptical at first. Luke grunted as he checked it out. She was twelve already, a bright child and gorgeous at that. But too old to have many chances at finding parents anymore, which was why Luke and Octavian had taken her in. Luke grinned proudly as he looked through the paper.

“Good girl, Danny”, praised Luke and ruffled her hair.

“I promised her we would go out. She demanded to go to the _Happy Dragon_ ”, announced Octavian.

He had been against the idea of having children at first, but by now he was the parent who really spoiled her. Bought her all the pretty dresses and toys she wanted, bribed her with sweets. He even read her a story every night, even though that girl was more than capable of reading herself. He was completely smitten with that girl and Luke could see that just there with the way he was glowing in pride, already getting into his jacket, throwing Luke his own one.

 

/break\

 

Everyone was hiding in the _Happy Dragon_ , Silena had just gotten a text from Danny that they were on their way. That girl was one clever little child. Sedanur Aykan, a little girl with the brightest mind Silena had ever encountered in a child so young. When Luke, Octavian and Danny entered the restaurant, everyone jumped out of their hiding spots and Luke nearly had a heart-attack. There was a giant, white arc in front of the windows, decorated with wooden doves, feathers and white roses. All tables were shoved to make room for that and for something akin to a dance floor. Flowers were _everywhere_ and basically everyone Luke and Octavian knew was present and dressed up.

“Surprise wedding!”, exclaimed everyone at once.

Luke glared at his best friend Ethan. The guidance counselor was a schooled priest and he was even wearing his robes (judging by the looks Alabaster threw him, kinky sex would ensue later on). Danny broke free from Octavian and Luke where she had previously been holding their hands. She ran up to Silena, looking excited. Percy walked up to Octavian to pull him along and Alabaster took Luke. They didn't have a say in it as they followed into the backrooms. Octavian found himself in the office, where a white suit was laid out on the table for him.

“Are you serious about this?”, asked Octavian annoyed and started to undress himself.

“You said it yourself, Tavy. You want to keep Danny and for that, you need to adopt her. You have better chances for that if you're actually a thing and not just boyfriends, but both of you already complained that you don't have the nerve and time to plan a wedding, so Silena did.”

“You guys are ridiculous”, whispered Octavian, sounding nearly fond. “Thank you.”

“Ah, shut up and get going”, grinned Percy, linking their arms.

Danny led the way, wearing a pretty white dress and throwing flowers. This was surreal, was the only thing running through his mind as Percy led him to the improvised altar. Percy patted his arm and let go to join his boyfriend on the chairs. Nico rested one hand on Percy's thigh.

“You look beautiful”, whispered Nico. “Ti amo, mio amore.”

Percy smiled and leaned in to kiss Nico softly before returning his attention to the wedding ahead.

 

/break\

 

Percy was tipsy and smiling like an idiot while Nico supported him. The wedding had moved after the dinner to the school, the gym also decorated with flowers and all. There was a lot of dancing and there was even more alcohol. The first ones to leave were Silena and Charles, who had agreed to babysit Danny so Luke and Octavian could have their wedding night. Luke and Octavian were heavily intoxicated as they danced and danced and danced. And made out. A lot. It was cute.

“They're married”, stated Percy as they walked through the school grounds.

“That's generally the outcome of a wedding, yes”, agreed Nico very amused.

Percy huffed, annoyed by his boyfriend's sass. So he shoved him slightly. Or it was supposed to be slightly. Somehow he had missed where they were. At the pool. Nico yelled loudly as he collided with the water with a loud splash. Percy laughed as Nico surfaced and glared at him. Percy obeyed the silent command and jumped after his lover. Both were wet and bathed by the moonlight.

“Tavy asked me if we'd come with them to the orphanage, they want to file for adoption. I think they're nervous”, stated Percy with a tender smile, arms around Nico's shoulders.

“That would get us out of cleaning up the messes this wedding made”, grinned Nico, kissing Percy.

“Let's get out of the water. We should get home and dried up. I don't want to catch a cold”, noted Percy. “It's freezing out there. Come on, be a gentleman and keep me warm.”

They climbed out of the pool and Nico obediently wrapped his arms around his lover, pulling him close up against his side. They would be home in ten if they'd take the car, but both had drunken their fair share of wine on the party, so a night stroll it was. In the light of the moon, it was quite romantic. Percy heaved a happy sigh, his cheeks red from the wine and the excitement.

“The... wedding was beautiful, wasn't it?”, whispered Percy dreamily.

“It... was, si”, agreed Nico slowly, unlocking their door as they reached their home.

“Do you... want to get married?”, asked Percy shyly as they made their way upstairs.

“To you”, nodded Nico, not looking at Percy, knowing he was surprised. “I only wanted to stay in the US for half a year to clear my head after... everything that happened. I signed up as a substitute. I renegotiated my contract with Luke weeks ago, got my other legal papers done months ago. I came to easy my mind, but I'm staying for you. And for Hazel. And all the friends I made in the past months. This is my life and I love it. And I want to share it with you, amore. I'm not saying we need to get married tomorrow. Or even next year. I'm just saying that I love you and I plan on loving you for a long time to come. For as long as you keep me.”

“Forever”, whispered Percy, barely audible, also not looking at Nico.

They entered their apartment with smiles on their faces and headed for the bathroom to get towels. Even when drying each other up were they still grinning like two idiots. Neither was speaking, both were too happy that they agreed on what the future would hold for them. Tender smiles were painted onto their lips as they crawled into their bed too. They had moved into Pery's room months ago – it was the bigger room. The other was mainly used as Rachel's atelier these days. Snuggling up to Nico, Percy closed his eyes and drifted into dreams of a shared future.

 

/break\

 

Percy and Nico were up and alert when they were waiting in front of the _Elysium Orphanage_. Luke and Octavian didn't look as good. They had truly celebrated their wedding last night.

“Principal Castellan, you handle your alcohol worse than your students do”, teased Percy.

“Oh, shut up”, huffed Luke annoyed, shoving the swimming coach off.

“Mister Castellan, Mister Simmons, so nice of you to come. If you'd like to accompany me to my office, then we can clear all legal matters?”, greeted an elderly brunette man in a wheelchair.

“Of course, Mister Brunner”, nodded Octavian stiffly before going down into his knees. “Danny, dear. You go with uncle Nico and uncle Percy. Show them around a bit while pa and I take care of this, okay, love? You can introduce them to your friends, mh?”

“Okay, daddy”, nodded Danny obediently and hugged Octavian tightly. “I love you, daddy.”

“We love you too, sweetheart”, whispered Octavian, ruffling her hair.

Percy smiled fondly as he watched the other three men leave. Then he took Danny's hand and let the girl guide them inside. Though she had always been more obsessed with Nico – his foreignness was intriguing for the little girl with Turkish roots, surrounded by white people. Percy just wanted to follow them to Danny's old room as someone ran into him. He stumbled a little, but the boy fell onto his butt. Frowning concerned, Percy knelt down to check the kid.

“I'm sorry, sir”, mumbled the little child, maybe seven years old. “Didn't mean to hit ya.”

“It's alright, little one”, smiled Percy, pushing a strand of brown hair out of the boy's face. “You have pretty, green eyes kiddo. Tell me, what's your name? I'm Percy.”

“I'm Sam”, replied the boy shyly, thrusting his hand out. “It's nice to meet you. You have nice eyes too. They're green like mine! What you doing here? Do you wanna adopt?”

Percy smiled at the excited boy. He was a cute kid, green eyes, peanut-butter brown hair, bronze skin and a brilliant smile. He was adorable. Percy sat down on the floor, crossing his legs.

“My friends are adopting a little girl, me and my boyfriend came here to support them”, explained Percy, looking around the living room. “What do you like playing with, Sam?”

“Cars. Cars are fun”, declared Sam and rushed off.

Percy blinked a couple of times, unsure if he had lost the boy's interest. But then Sam came back with the largest grin possible, carrying two arms full of cars with him and dumping them in front of Percy. The teacher laughed amused and took a blue car.

“Do you wanna play with me, Percy?”, asked Sam with large, hopeful eyes.

“Sammy! Sammy, what are you doing?! Get away from the adult!”

Percy jumped slightly as two other boys crashed into them. A boy, a bit smaller and probably younger than Sam, with darker brown hair and dark, green eyes. The kid glared fiercely at Percy as he sat on top of Sam and hugged the air out of the older boy. Another one was a blonde boy, taller than the two brunettes, standing between Percy and the others. Also glaring.

“You're not taking Sammy away from us!”, declared the blonde.

“We know he's cute and he'll be adopted before us, but we don't want anyone to take our Sammy away”, added the youngest, pouting as he continued to hug Sam. “You can't have him.”

“I'm not taking Sam away from you”, said Percy softly, lifting his hands up in surrender. “I just wanted to play with him. He asked me to. Do you two want to play too? What's your names?”

“I'm Trend. He's Derek. You don't take Derek and Sam away”, stated the blonde skeptically.

Percy smiled slightly as the other two children settled down and picked cars of their own. What he didn't know was that Nico was watching him fondly from the doorway. Danny had abandoned the Italian in favor of catching up with her old friends and Nico had returned to get his boyfriend.

“He got Derek and Trend to play with him. Impressive.” Nico nearly jumped out of his skin and turned to the lady who had talked, she just chuckled. “I'm sorry if I startled you. Lupa Brunner, I'm the owner of this orphanage. Who do I have the pleasure with? Name, age, job.”

“Nico di Angelo, twenty-nine, teacher for Italian at the Aken Academy High School”, replied Nico, back straight as this woman somehow evoke a fear in him. “And that's my boyfriend, Percy. What did you mean when you said it's impressive that Percy got them to play with him?”

“Derek is only six, but he's been through some... awful foster families”, sighed Lupa with an upset frown. “And Sam, he... In the last foster family he was with, the only son there molested him. Trend, the blonde boy, he became their protector. He watched his parents getting killed in a robbery. He's very weary of adults. They all are. And Derek and Trend are very protective of Sam.”

“Those boys have been through a lot”, whispered Nico, his eyes pained as he watched how happy Percy and the children looked while playing with the cars. “But... they look so happy.”

“As long as they're together, they are”, explained Lupa patiently. “They became their own little family. Their own little safe haven. It's why Derek and Trend just lashed out at your boyfriend like that. They're afraid to be separated by adoption. Now that your boyfriend included them in the game, they're calmer. As long as they're together everything is fine.”

Nico continued to watch silently how happy his lover was as he played with the children. The longer they played, the closer Sam inched to him, until he was cuddled up to Percy. The swim coach had a protective arm around the little child, caressing his arm.

“What does it take for someone to become foster parents?”, asked Nico after a while of watching. “And does it make a difference that we're... well, gay and unmarried. How many foster children could a gay couple take in? Three, for... example?”

Lupa laughed richly at that. “You must love your man a lot for such a request.”

“He's my life. And he wants a family. So do I, for that matter. If us wanting a family would help three hurt, little children... I don't see the mistake in that”, whispered Nico softly.

“Go and get your man. We'll discuss this in my office. But we generally don't differ between gay and straight couples, as long as they can provide space, food and love for the children.”

Nico smiled slightly at that and walked up to his lover. Percy was a little startled when Nico knelt down behind him, but he was fast to introduce his little playmates to his boyfriend. His face went hopeful and happy, positively glowing even, as Nico whispered something into his ear.

 

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
